


something special

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Polyamory, They are all gay, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are 13 of them and they love eachother<br/>but mingyu really loves wonwoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	something special

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, sitting across from him on the floor. The older boy was eating ramyun from a bowl and reading a book, looking exhausted. They were dining on take-out, after a long day that had contained a signing and a concert. All of them were exhausted, and there wasn’t much talking going on. Soonyoung was mumbling about some drama he had watched with Joshua, Jihoon was sitting with them, scribbling in his notepad about a song or something like that. 

On the couch, Seungcheol and Seungkwan were sat with a plate of food each, eating and watching some strange kids show that was on. In Seungcheol’s lap, Chan was resting his head. Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not, but he probably was. The day had taken a toll on the maknae, and he had barely eaten up before crashing on the couch in the leaders lap. Seungcheol was just scratching the youngest scalp with one hand, and picking up food to his mouth with the other. Seungkwan was leaning on the eldest, lazily eating his food and making comments on the tv. And Seungcheol just smiled and listened to him, taking care of the youngest of the group like a good leader.

Jeonghan, Vernon, Junhui and Minghao had already finished, and the four of them were now in the showers. Junhui was probably washing Minghao’s hair, while the youngest of the two was sitting on the floor barely keeping his eyes open. Vernon had probably already finished, and was just standing around using up all the hot water. He usually did. Jeonghan would probably come out soon, with his hair wet and tangled, to ask Joshua to brush it for him.

As on queue, the elder stepped into the room, towel over his shoulders, sweatpants and t-shirt on, his blonde locks dripping. He could never brush it himself, he honestly was clueless when it came to taking care of hair. Which was weird, considering it was quite long and he should have learned by now. Mingyu smiled fondly as the male padded up to Joshua, brush in hand. He probably just wanted Joshua’s care and attention, everyone did. 

He sat down in front of Joshua, and the American boy started to pat his hair dry with the towel and work through the tangled hair with a brush. Bleached hair always tangled easier, Soonyoung’s hair was impossible to brush for anyone but their stylist. But the dancer was kind of known for having a poofy mess on top of his head.

Suddenly he felt a presence next to him.  
Wonwoo, of course. The elder snatched up pieces of the youngest food, making him whine loudly. This only pulled a chuckle from Wonwoo, he loved teasing him. Mingyu put his food down, and sent a pout towards the elder. For this, he recieved a peck on the forehead. 

He loved all of them. So much. But, Mingyu loved Wonwoo just a tiny bit more. He was really… Something special.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I felt bad because I hadn't uploaded in a while so I'm uploading this old drabble
> 
> I rly wanna write more poly so I'm trying my hardest to


End file.
